Test strips for medical diagnostic purposes are typically supplied and carried in vials from which they are removed as required by a user, for example, when a diagnostic test is to be carried out. Typical types of test strips include those used for measuring analyte concentrations, such as glucose, in a human fluid, such as blood. Test strip vials should be user-friendly and inexpensive to make.